1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to providing a method and device for switching tasks.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of devices such as smartphones has accelerated. Accordingly, tasks that may be executed by the devices are also increasing.
Tasks may be based on modulated information or a service item in a device. The modulated information or the service item may be established based on functions that may be performed by the device. The functions that may be performed by the device may include functions supported by applications. Therefore, the tasks may be executed based on the functions supported by the applications provided in the device; however, they are not limited thereto.
As the number of tasks that may be executed by a device increase, it may become difficult for a user to access a task of interest. Accordingly, there is a need for a method that allows a user to rapidly and easily access a task of interest.